The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and in particular to flex circuit connector configurations.
In airborne devices, such as guided projectiles, the devices may include multiple electronic subsystems. These subsystems often need to communicate with one another electronically. The wires utilized to interconnect these subsystems must be long enough to connect the subsystems when the device is both assembled and disassembled. For example, when servicing a device, two parts of the device may be detached and pulled apart from one another to allow a technician access to the internal components of the device. The wires must be long enough to accommodate detachment of the two parts without causing undue stress on the wires or the components they are connected to.
In prior art devices, wire harnesses were implemented to connect circuit boards of the various subsystems. These harnesses were folded back and forth upon themselves and stuffed within an open compartment of the device. These folds of the harness can cause undue stress upon the wires, especially in devices such as guided projectiles that experience high g-forces during operation. Folding the wire harnesses back and forth upon themselves also takes up space within the device that could be utilized for other purposes. It is desirable to implement a more efficient and effective method for interconnecting internal subsystems of devices.